Lucifer's Favourite Sister
by Lupin-73276
Summary: Slightly AU, OC story. Every story must begin some where. Our story begins with the birth of an angel. She was quite insignificant, accept to one of her brothers, Lucifer. X WARNING; Mentions of rape X Sorry if some characters are a bit OOC.
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own the characters of Supernatural. This is for entertainment purposes only, non-profit. No infringement intended._

_Rochel is my own character._

_Warning! Mentions of rape_

.

**Chapter 1; The Beginning**

Every story must begin somewhere. Even if it is years in the past. A story doesn't start in the middle, or at the end, it must have a beginning. Maybe it's the spilling of a coffee, or a coincidentally meeting.

Our story begins with the birth of an angel. She wasn't the eldest angel, or the youngest, she didn't have the brightest Grace, and she wasn't the most powerful, in fact she was quite insignificant, accept to one of her brothers.

* * *

God had created yet another angel, he had named her Rochel. She was timid, observant, and asked perhaps too many questions, but she was beautiful and her siblings loved her. One sibling in particular; Lucifer.

She looked up to him, loved him, and was extremely loyal to him and he doted on her. Over the years she grew, her grace and her wings becoming more beautiful and radiant, and Lucifer became more possessive. He wouldn't let her out of his sight, and when he was needed elsewhere, he told her to stay in a secluded part of Heaven, and wouldn't let her talk to her other siblings. But, what he didn't know was that during these times she would spend time with Castiel and Gabriel as they were the only ones who weren't afraid to get close to her because of Lucifer.

These routines carried on for hundreds of years, and during that time God created Earth and Humans. Lucifer despised the humans, and rebelled against God after her commanded that all the angels were to love the humans more than him. Lucifer began to turn other angels against their father, and started to create his army against Heaven.

* * *

Rochel was sitting peacefully in the secluded place where Lucifer kept her. He said it was because he loved her, and was protecting her, but sometimes she wondered, sometimes she wanted to roam Heaven without having Lucifer at her side, scaring away her other siblings. She sighed.

"Rochel." Lucifer announced his arrival. "Sister you know of the events of these past years."

Rochel nodded.

"Well, I will not let Father control us any longer; I am forming an army to go against him. Sister join me, stand by my side, and fight with me for our rights as angels." Lucifer was grinning by the end of his little speech, but Rochel was horrified.

"No. No, brother, this is wrong." Lucifer frowned. "Can you not see? Have you become blind with rage? If Father wants us to love the humans, then we shall, they are his children as we are. I will not fight against him; brother you must know this is wrong?"

Lucifer's frown only deepened, anger flared in his eyes. "I protected you. I doted on you. I love you, and you show me disloyalty in return!"

"Brother please, calm yourself." Rochel pleaded, but he was too far gone.

Lucifer tore her robes, forced her to the ground and defiled her body. He raped his sister, and told her he loved her, but said she needed to be punished for her disloyalty to him. He left her soon after, crumpled on the ground, broken and sobbing. Castiel and Gabriel found her a while later, and comforted their sister.

Days later, after taking his armies to Heaven, Lucifer was bound in a cage and buried in the depths of Hell. Every angel knew of the incident with Rochel. Some hated her and called her a traitor, some pitted her, and some refused to look her in the eye. She hated it. All her life she had been kept from her siblings, watched them from afar, and now she was free of the one thing holding her back they hated her, they were disgusted by the very mention of her name. So she left. She fled Heaven and went to Earth.

She silently observed her Father's creations. Watched their world grow. She hid, in the shadows of the world, never seen, never heard, but watching.

* * *

As I said every story had a beginning. But we mustn't linger in the past when the important part is in the future. And I'm pretty sure that we have very interesting events waiting to unfold, just around the corner.

* * *

_AN; Hey, I wrote this one night after a spark of inspiration. I'm sure whether to continue the story or not. I have the plot, and know how the story would end, but I am unsure about continuing it. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter and if I should continue or not. Thanks xxx._


	2. Reunion Of Siblings

_Warning! Mentions of rape_

_._

**Chapter 2; The Reunion Of Siblings**

A woman, who looked to be around 27 years old, walked down a street she knew well. Her golden chestnut, shoulder length, wavy hair rustled in the wind as she walked, and her hazel-gold eyes sparkled as the sun hit them. She was dressed in simple dark jeans, a royal blue v-neck t-shirt, a simple black water-proof jacket and black walking boots. Her hands were tucked in the jacket pockets, and her head was bent forward, and she stared at the ground as she walked. She turned a corner, and a familiar motel came into view but she continued walking, not bothering to take a second glance as she approached it.

Suddenly she felt a feeling stir within her, and she stopped. For the first time she looked up properly. She took in her surroundings. She scanned the motel car park and her eyes were drawn to three men stood by a car. Two of the men were sat on the bonnet of a 1967 Chevy Impala, wearing casual clothes. One was taller than the other, but seemed to be the younger of the two. The third man was stood a foot or two away from them, facing them, but she could only see the side of him. He was wearing a tan trench coat, suit pants, and formal looking shoes; he had dark untamed hair and seemed oddly familiar. In that moment the trench coat wearing male turned slightly in her direction and she was able to see his face. He was a nicely shaped face, his jaw was decorated with a light stubble, but what caught her attention the most was the man's eyes. They were a striking, bright blue, they seemed to survey everything, observing and calculating. She knew those eyes. The feeling stirred within her again, and she knew what it was. Her Grace recognized him.

"Castiel," She breathed.

She began walking towards him. She gradually got closer. She could feel her Grace reaching out to him. He turned to look her straight in the eye. She stopped about ten feet away from him.

"Rochel?" He questioned.

"Castiel." She replied with a smile.

Castiel turned to her fully and Rochel ran to him. He scooped her into his arms and they clung to each other, basking in each other presence. Castiel finally placed his sister back on the ground.

"It has been so long." Castiel whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Too long brother." Rochel leant into his touch.

An awkward cough caused them to break eye contact, and they both stared at the two men sat on the bonnet of the car.

"So, you gonna introduce us Cas?" The smaller man asked.

Rochel smiled, recognizing the nickname. "Well, it seems I'm not the only one who likes to abbreviate your name brother."

Castiel just looked at his sister, and she laughed lightly.

"I'm Rochel." She said and shook both men's hands.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." The man said, and jabbed his thumb at the tallest male. She smiled, and was genuinely pleased to meet them.

"Well, well the Winchester brothers. I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you." Rochel said as she looked at the boys, looked into their souls and minds. Then she frowned.

"Cas." Her brother looked at her. "Shame on you." Castiel seemed startled and confused by what she had said. Rochel simply ignored him and turned to Sam.

"You will have to excuse my brother, he hasn't been on Earth as long as I have, so he isn't used to human mannerisms." She smiled. "Sam," Rochel began. "The demon blood, it doesn't define who you are, it is part of you, nothing and no one can change that. However, you must not think that it controls you and your personality. It is part of you, it isn't who you are." Sam blinked, before smiling gratefully at Rochel.

Rochel turned to Cas and whacked him upside the head. "You have terrible people skills, you should have told him that already." Rochel scorned, and Cas looked like a kicked puppy as he rubbed his head. Both brothers laughed at the angel's expression.

The four talked for a while longer before Rochel excused herself to attend to some work. The boys invited her to come back this evening to get to know each other better and she agreed readily. After Rochel got the boys cell numbers, and the motel room number she said farewell, and carried on down the road. The three watched her until she was out of sight.

* * *

Rochel walks through the evening streets, the over head lamps lighting her way as the last of the sunlight disappeared over the horizon. She was only a few blocks away from the motel room when a feeling of dread washed over her. She stopped in front of a dark alley way, but turned to face the opposing sidewalk as she spotted the figure stood under the street light. His vessel was a male who looked to be around 40 years old, with dark, sandy hair, with light stubble, blue eyes and wearing casual jeans and t-shirt. Rochel rummaged in the vessels head and discovered that the man's name was Nick, and he had lost his wife and child. She presumed that, that was how her brother had convinced the man to say 'yes'.

In a blink the man was a few feet away from her. He began to walk towards her, and with every step he took forward she took one back. She knew that he would have found her sooner or later; she would always prefer that he found her later.

"Rochel, I missed you." He stated as he continued to advance on her.

"Lucifer," She answered.

Soon she was trapped against the back wall of the alley, she tried to fly away but her brother had limited her Grace, his presence chocking her. Her Grace became submissive, reacting to him, as it always had. She had no control over her Grace when he was near, after hundreds of years loving him, being loyal to him, following him. Her Grace didn't know how to resist him. He placed his arms on either side of her, caging her in. He bent his head to her neck and inhaled her scent, he breathed a content sigh.

"I have missed your smell," He caressed her cheek and she fought the urge to flinch. "Missed the feel of your presence," He paused again as he relished in the touch of her skin. "and the feeling of our Graces together, melting into one another." He pressed every inch of his body to hers, and he inhaled he scent again, only this time he stiffened and growled.

"You smell like Castiel." Lucifer snarled their brother's name, and Rochel began to tremble. "You are Mine." He growled savagely, and he began to tear her jacket and t-shirt from her body. "Mine. I love you so much. Why do you disobey me? Why do you seek the company of the others? I will replace his smell."

Rochel could do nothing to stop her brother; he had always been able to overpower her. She knew that he loved her, even if it was in his own twisted way, but what he did all those years ago had shattered the love she had for him. He saw her as a possession, and she silently cried as he continued to smother her body with his, gripping hard enough to bruise, and tear at her clothes.

* * *

Castiel was pacing the length of the motel room floor, he was anxious and uneasy. Rochel should have been here by now, and he couldn't ignore the bad feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach.

"Cas, relax. I'm sure she's just late, or got caught up or something." Dean tried to comfort the agitated angel, but it didn't help.

Just as he was about to go search for her, the unmistakable fluttering of wings echoed though the room. All three looked towards the door, and there stood Rochel. Her clothes were in tatters and were covered in blood. Tear tracks ran down her face, and her eyes were red, her bottom lip trembled as her eyes sought out her brother. Her eyes finally locked with his.

"He found me." She rasped before she fell to her knees, and Castiel caught her before she could hit the ground. He pulled her to his chest and picked her up.

He laid her on the motel couch and brushed her hair out of her face. He began to remove the remains of her shirt and jeans, the events that had taken place became evident. There were bruises the shape of fingers on her arms, torso and legs, there were scratches from nails and grazes from bricks, but the biggest clue was the lines of blood that trickled down her thighs. Castiel hung his head, and covered his unconscious sister's body with a blanket, he slumped beside the couch. By the way the Winchesters were looking at him they had seen that state Rochel was in.

"Cas. What the hell?" Dean whispered heatedly. "Who found her?"

Castiel sighed. "There is a lot you do not know about Rochel. The most important thing is that she was Lucifer's favourite sister."

Sam and Dean looked at Cas' defeated look, then looked at each other. Something told them that being Lucifer's favourite wasn't a good thing.

* * *

_A.N; So that's the second chapter. Please let me know what you think, good or bad._


	3. The Other Brother

**Chapter 3; The Other Brother**

An hour later Castiel had finished telling the brothers about Rochel and Lucifer's relationship and what he had done to her. For once the Winchesters saw emotion on the angels face as he spoke about his broken sister.

"After Lucifer," Castiel grimaced as he said the fallen angel's name. "was put in the cage Rochel was finally free to see the other angels. But, some called her a traitor, others sympathized with her, and none of them could look her in the eye, except Gabriel and I, but it was too much. The rejection of the other angels affected her so much that she left. She came to Earth, and I haven't seen her for hundreds of years." Cas sighed.

Rochel stirred on the couch behind him, and he shot to his knees beside her.

"C-Cas …" She murmured.

"I'm here." He replied and held her hand in his.

Rochel smiled weakly up at him, she tried to move her limbs but winced in dull pain and discomfort which lingered even after her wounds had been healed by her Grace. "Cas, can you run me a bath?" She asked.

Cas nodded and stood. Rochel's eyes followed him out of the room as he disappeared into the bathroom. She turned her head to stare at the ceiling not wanting to meet the gazes of Sam and Dean. Cas returned about five minutes later. He picked her up from the couch and carried her into the bathroom. He placed her in the tub half full of warm water, and helped her wash herself, cleaning away the dirt and blood. Cas helped Rochel out of the bathtub, he snapped his fingers and her undergarments were clean and dry. He wrapped a white bath robe around her and carried her back into the main room. Sam and Dean sat quietly as they watched the angels interact.

"Can you call Gabriel?" Rochel asked, needing both her brothers right now.

Cas tilted his head to one side, then Rochel realized that Castiel didn't know that she had Gabriel's cell phone number. She reached for the remains of her jeans, dug in the pocket and pulled out her cell. She scrolled down the phonebook until she found the name she was looking for. She passed her phone to Cas and looked pleadingly at him, he just nodded. Rochel laid back and rested her aching muscles. Castiel pressed 'call' and put the phone to his ear, waiting to hear Gabriel's voice.

"Rochel!" Gabriel called cheerily from the other end of the line.

"It's Castiel,"

"What happened?" Gabriel's voice was serious, and clipped as he asked the question.

"He found her." Castiel answered gravely.

"Where are you?"

Moments after Castiel spoke the motel name and room number the fluttering of wings sounded though out the room again. Sam, Dean and Cas looked to see Gabriel stood next to the couch staring down at Rochel frowning, before kneeling beside her and brushing his hand across her cheek, she placed her hand on his wrist.

"How could I let this happen again?" Gabriel sighed, more to his self.

It was Rochel's turn to frown. "It is not your fault brother, it isn't Cas' fault either. He would have found me eventually."

Rochel and Gabriel's eyes connected, and they looked like they were having a conversation. Once again an awkward cough disturbed the two siblings, and it once again came from Dean.

"Do you have a problem Winchester?" Gabriel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "If it wasn't for you two idiots this wouldn't have happened."

"Gabe!" Rochel yelled. "Stop it. We always knew that Lucifer would be released, sooner or later; stop taking it out on other people. You ran away from it too remember." Gabriel lowered his head, and Rochel carded her fingers though his hair in comfort.

"Well excuse us if we are a little uneasy about being in the same room as you after you threw us in TV land." Dean remarked.

Gabriel chuckled.

"I heard about that." Rochel huffed a faint laugh.

"What are you going to do now Rochel?" Sam asked.

Rochel looked at him, then at the other three people in the room. "Carry on as normal I suppose."

"No you will not!" Cas and Gabe exclaimed together.

"He has found you here, you can't stay." Castiel said, he did have a point.

"He is going to find me no matter where I go. It is better that I stay and face him." Rochel said determined.

After a few moments Sam piped up again. "You can come with us." Everyone stared at him. "You can come with me and Dean. Cas is with us most of the time, and Gabriel could drop in whenever he wanted, you would be safer with us than on your own." The other three males in the room nodded in agreement.

"I won't put you in danger." Rochel answered.

"We're already in danger. At least if you come you'll be safer and we'll have another pair of hands." Dean said shrugging.

Rochel couldn't argue with his reasoning. So she agreed. It might be nice to have some constant company.

* * *

The next afternoon they arrived at The Roadhouse. Gabriel had left saying that he had some research to do, so it was just Sam, Dean, Cas and Rochel. They walked into the bar and were immediately greeted by Ellen, who hugged all four people. Rochel wondered over to Ash and slung her arm around him.

"So what ya got for me?" She asked.

"Not a lot, just a few electrical spikes." He replied before lightly hugging her.

Dean turned to Ellen. "You know her?" He asked.

Ellen nodded. "That angel is one damn good hunter. She knows most of the people in this bar, helped them all out at some point or another."

"Do they all know about her being an angel?" Sam questioned.

"Of course not. They only reason me and Ash know is because she used her angelic powers to stop demons attacking the bar."

Sam, Dean, Ellen and Cas watched as Rochel mixed with the hunters in the bar, casually speaking to them.

"Hey guys, we might have something." Ash shouted.

Sam, Dean, Ellen, Cas and Rochel crowded around the modified laptop. There were many demon omens, much more activity than any other location, and it was surrounding a church.

"Well boys, looks like we have our first hunt together." Rochel smirked.

* * *

_Okay guys, that was the third chapter. Hope you liked it, let me know what you think. I know the story is moving quite fast but I always knew how this story was going to go and I want to get to the action._

_Please review. x_


	4. The Church

_A.N; Hello dear readers. I have made some changes to this chapter. I have added a little of Lucifer's prospective at the end, as requested by some readers. Enjoy!_

___Warning! Mentions of intention to torture at the end!_

_._

**Chapter 4; The Church**

They all sat silently in the Impala; the only sound was the gentle purr of the engine and slight rattle of lego pieces, which had been jammed in the ventilator, Sam had told Rochel about. Dean kept his eyes focused on the road ahead, Sam was sleeping and Castiel was silent. Rochel recalled the phone conversation she had, had with Gabriel earlier this morning, he told her that he had been attempting to gather more information on Lucifer and what his next moves were, unfortunately he hadn't gotten very far.

She ran over all the information about the church we were heading to again. It was St. Malachy's Church in Muscatine County, Iowa. There have been numerous cattle deaths, three electrical storms and strange local stories appearing in the last two days, which is an abnormal amount of demon omens. People in the area had reported seeing black smoke surrounding the church then moments later a stranger, who appeared out of now where, would wonder into the church, another story was that more than one person saw a bright white light illuminate the church Thursday night two days ago. Strangers of all ages and both genders have been seen entering the church then disappearing when they exited. There is no need to say that they needed to see what was in this church.

Rochel sighed and decided to get some sleep so that she was refreshed for later. She leant her head against the softly rattling windows, closed her eyes and sank into unconsciousness.

Rochel awoke to the sound of the engine being cut off, and she rubbed my eyes. She realized that they had pulled into the car lot at a motel. She checked the time on my cell phone, they had been in the car 7 hours 10 minutes, and it was a hell of a long drive. Rochel stretched her arms in front of her then climbed out of the car to relieve her aching legs. Sam went to the motel office while Dean, Cas and Rochel waited at near the car. Minutes later Sam came back with two keys, he handed one to Rochel and kept the other one. They walked off to the first motel room, Sam unlocked the door and they all trailed inside. Rochel sat at the table with Cas while the boys sat on the beds. It was around 4:30 in the afternoon, so they had a little bit of time to kill before setting off to the church. She decided to spend that time getting weapons ready and going over the plan in her head. The boys' main concern however was food, and a beer.

They set off around 7:45 and reached the church 10 minutes later. It was quite secluded apart from a few houses dotted around behind the rows of tall fir trees. It was quiet outside, too quiet. They approached the building cautiously. As they slipped inside nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, the church was empty, or so they thought. They walked all the way up to the front pews and looked at each other oddly, they were all expecting something, they didn't know what exactly but something. Sam and Dean checked the behind the alter, while Castiel re-checked the entrance and pews. Suddenly strong, masculine arms wrapped around Rochel's neck, and her hands desperately pried at them, trying to loosen the grip he had on her. By now Sam, Dean and Cas were all watching the pair, ready to jump to Rochel's aid and trying to anticipate the attacker's next move.

"Well, well if it isn't the Winchesters and their angel friend. But this one is new, and a female angel. How delightful, for me." The demons breath ghosted over her ear and she shivered, disgusted. Gathering her strength she wrenched the demons arms from around her and twisted to face him.

"You are a firecracker." He smirked. The two jumped in hand-to-hand combat, throwing punches and kicks, both getting scratched and bruised.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that other demons had appeared, Sam, Dean and Cas were fighting them off. Her lack of concentration for that second meant that the demon got the upper hand. He slammed her back into the wall, using all his body weight and force. He held her throat with one hand, chocking her, she tried to hit him, but he twist her right arm and it snapped in two. Her body started to become weak as the lack of oxygen took its toll, and tiny black spots started to invade her vision, she tried to call upon her Grace but found it suddenly cowering. Unexpectedly a brilliant white light engulfed the room, and when it faded it revealed Lucifer. Rochel was terrified and her body was weak. He turned to look at the demon holding her inches off the ground, he had hate in his eyes.

"Release her!" He barked, the demon dropped her instantly, and she collapsed to the floor, unable to move. In a blink Lucifer was stood in front of the demon. The demon looked anxious, and fear flickered in his eyes the moment before Lucifer pressed his hand to the man's skull and the demon fried from the inside.

Rochel looked around enough to see Cas stood, frustrated and pacing, inside a circle of holy fire, while Sam and Dean where being held back by demons. She looked up to see Lucifer crouch down in front of me, she willed my body to move but she was exhausted, tired from the lack of oxygen and her Grace quivered in his presence.

"Hush, I'm here now." He whispered gently as his fingers brushed her cheek, and she resisted the urge to flinch because she knew that it would only anger him.

He placed one arm around her shoulder, the other under her knees and lifted her from the ground; she hung limply in his arms. He turned to her three companions.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." He said before they disappeared, and she sank into blackness.

When she next awoke she was laid on a bed with red sheets, in a room that resembled a cave, and a log fire roared to life. She saw Lucifer sat in a black, wooden chair that looked an awful lot like a throne. She slowly tried to sit up, being careful of her newly healed arm, trying not to panic.

She looked at Lucifer. "Where am I?" She demanded.

He simply smiled. "Why you're home of course." She knew what that meant, she was in Hell.

* * *

Lucifer gently laid Rochel onto his large bed and sat beside her; he brushed a stray hair out off her face. She looked so beautiful was she slept; he released a content sigh at having her next to him again. All those years in the cage had been terribly lonely without his little angel, he had missed her so. She was the one thing in existence that he would do anything for, he would do anything to keep her here with him. He would lock her in chains if it meant he could keep her.

He examined her injured arm and grits his teeth in anger at the thought that one of his minions has caused her harm; he needed to make it clear to them that she would not be harmed unless it was in an effort to keep her by his side.

He pushed some of his own Grace into her arm which healed it almost instantly. He pulls a sheet over her then stands; he watches her breathe for a moment drinking in the sight of her.

He exited his room and appointed several guards to make sure no one went in and Rochel didn't come out. He then gathered the most powerful and influential demons for council.

"You listen to me. Any harm comes to the angel Rochel and I will make you beg me for death. If so much as one hair on her head is touched I will skin you and roll your bleeding carcass in holy water. Do you understand me?" He hissed, the demons all hastily nodded.

"The only exception to this rule is if she is trying to leave this place, to leave my side. She must be kept with me at all costs. Failure to do so and I will personally torture the person directly responsible for her escape." He looked at each demon individually to make sure the message had sunk in. "Tell all of your subordinate. Now get out." The demons quickly scurried from his presence.

Lucifer entered his chambers to see his angel still sleeping, but it would not be long before she woke. He placed himself in his chair beside the roaring fire awaiting the moment he got to gaze into her hazel eyes.

* * *

_A.N; I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. x_


	5. Searching Brothers & Burnt Feathers

_A.N; I have also altered this chapter to include some of Lucifer's perspective. Enjoy!_

_Warning! Mentions of torture at the end!_

_._

**Chapter 5; Searching Brothers and Burnt Feathers**

It had been almost five months since Rochel had disappeared, while in the arms of Lucifer. Sam and Dean had, of course, searched for a way to retrieve her but they had to carry on with the hunting so they eventually put it to the back of their minds.

Castiel and Gabriel, however, never stopped searching or trying to find a way to get their sister back, at any cost. They had even entered Hell, but they hadn't got anywhere near where they suspected her to be held. The guards must have at least doubled since she had been taken.

Both angels were exhausted, distraught and blaming themselves for allowing their beloved sister to be taken from them by the very monster that had driven her away in the first place. Their Graces cried out for their sister, only finding comfort in each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell, Rochel had been silently planning an escape route. For months now, years by hells clock, she had been playing the perfect companion to her brother allowing herself the time to fully gather strength. All the while she had been surveying the routine of the demons that guarded her, and those who stood between her and Earth.

She decided that she needed to be sure she could escape before even attempting, if she tried once and failed then she would be here until the end of time. She knew if she failed then Lucifer would never let her out of his sight, out of the dark, shadowed room she currently resided in. She hated that room.

Finally, after 5 years in Hell, she was ready.

* * *

Sam and Dean were sat in a motel room in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, after tracking down and killing a werewolf gone wild. They were enjoying a couple of beers while eating; Dean had his usual double bacon cheeseburger, while Sam munched on a light chicken salad. The gust of wind and sound of wings alerted them that they were no longer alone. They turned to see Cas and Gabe, who looked completely worn out, physically and emotionally. The Winchester brothers cast each other concerned looks.

"Any luck?" Sam asked with a tint of hope in his voice.

Gabriel glared at him, while Cas answered with a curt 'No'.

Silence fell between the four men, the tension was thick and the Winchester brothers could see the emotions twisting in both angels' eyes. Neither one had been the same since the day that Rochel was taken, they could understand the helplessness, loneliness and fear the angels were experiencing. But, then again, they could not. Cas and Gabe had not seen their sister hundreds, maybe thousands, of years then they have just got her back only to be stolen from them. Also, to know that she is being held captive by the angel she feared the most, the angel that caused her to flee heaven, the angel that had caused their separation, it was tearing the two apart.

Suddenly Castiel and Gabriel stood, their eyes flickering upwards before looking at each other.

"Do you think?!" Cas exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe." Gabriel answered. They both continued to listen to something the Winchesters couldn't hear.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked. But he received no reply, no sooner than the words had left his mouth the two angels had disappeared.

Sam and Dean cast glances at each other, not knowing what was going on or what to do, so they just sat there. They didn't have to wait long. Only minutes after the angels had disappeared, they materialized again, only with one extra.

"Rochel!" Sam and Dean cried simultaneously. Not only did they cry out in surprise, but also in horror. Rochel was covered in blood, her clothes were in tatters and her wings had manifested, luckily in manner that did not harm humans. The feathered limbs were bleeding and many of the smoky blue coloured feathers were missing, many of those remaining were charred black and singed, still slightly glowing orange.

Cas and Gabe were supporting her body weight as she slumped, exhausted in her arms, they gently laid her on one of the motel beds.

She opened her eyes, upon seeing her brothers she smiled and shed a tear. "Cas, Gabe." She croaked lightly, her voice hoarse from screaming. "I did it. Read my mind, I need rest." She uttered before falling unconscious.

The other two angels simply stared at her torn body, both shedding a few tears, but smiling feeling relieved that she was finally back with them.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt but what happened?" Sam asked.

"Let's find out." Gabriel replied, and then he and Cas slid into Rochel's mind, seeing her stay in hell and her escape. The two angels gasped at the intense pain they received second-hand from their sister. "There are no words to explain, let us show you." The two angels pushed into Sam and Dean's mind, then pressed Rochel's memories into them.

They skipped over her time in Hell to her escape.

Rochel stood in front of the huge, black oak door that was the only exit from her prison, the dark room she had spent 5 years living in. A room that would always haunt her. She drew all her Grace forward, knowing that she is going to need it.

Lucifer had left about an hour ago, plenty of time for him to be far away so he could not intervene with her escape, but not so long that he would return soon.

Rochel waited until she heard the demon outside leave their post, the demon who takes over would be here in less than a minute, now was her chance to slip past. So she crept out the door, quickly shutting it soundlessly behind her, and flying down several corridors before stopping briefly. She knew that any moment now they would know she was gone, every guard checked that she was in her room when they arrived for duty, as if on cue an alarm sounded, much similar to a human fire alarm, alerting all demons that she was gone.

She cursed, she had not expected the alarm to be sounded so quickly, so she just threw caution to the wind and fled. She didn't remember many specifics; she just remembered burning fire, demons pulling at her wings in an attempt to stop her, and so much pain. Searing jolts of pain radiated from her wings as feather were ripped out and burned by the raging fires. The escape seemed like hours but only lasted about 20 minutes. She fought through the demons, pain and fire until she reached the top of Hell, where souls entered and demons used as a route to Earth. Knowing her plans the demons began to close the portal, but she had already entered it. It felt as if her body was being compressed, just when she thought she was dying she burst into blinding sunlight.

She had reached Earth, she fell to her knees and a sob ripped from her throat. Seconds later, Cas and Gabe appeared before her.

"So that's what you heard. Rochel's cry as she appeared on Earth." Sam said, the two angels only nodded. Nothing more was said as the four males tried to digest what Rochel had endured to escape.

Silently they watched as her Grace began to slowly heal her vessel's wounds and repair her broken wings.

* * *

Lucifer pushed his face into Rochel's hair as he lay spooned behind her as she slept and he rested. He tightened is arms around her pulling her impossibly closer to him. For him these past few months/years (depending which time frame you use) had been euphoria for him. He had been able to talk with, be close to, embrace and bask in the presence of his beloved Rochel.

He never allowed her to leave his rooms; he wanted to keep her safe, to keep her as far from those disgusting abominations outside the door as possible. He could not stand the thought that the presence of a demon in the same room as his angel would taint her beauty and purity. No other being should touch her but him, they would corrupt her, stain her perfection. Her isolation was for own good.

He was roused from his thoughts by Rochel shifting in her sleep, when she settled again he smiled and stroked her hair. He wanted to stay with her like this for all of time, just the two of them; that's all either of them needed.

Lucifer growled as a timid knock echoed through the room. "Yes." He snapped.

A nameless demon stepped into the room, moving no further when Lucifer glared at her so harshly a lump caught in her throat. "Some progress has been made Father." He cringed at the name.

"Very well I will see for myself." He spat and the demon scuttled out of the room.

Lucifer sighed, and then extracted himself from the bed carefully trying not to wake Rochel. He carded his fingers through her hair, pressed a kiss to her forehead and left with a fond glance back at her before he closed the door.

What he did not see was the stray tear that rolled down Rochel's cheek as the door closed.

...

A couple of months/years later Lucifer was sat in, what could be called, his office; watching his servants, the demons, carrying out the tasks he had set for them to set the wheels of his plan in motion. He was idly thinking about where he and Rochel were going to live after the apocalypse when he heard the sound of an alarm he would never mistake.

He flew from the office, charging down the corridors in a rush to get to his rooms. He burst through the wooden door to come face to face with a completely empty room. He let out a ferocious roar and whirled around to see the demon who should have been on guard.

"Where is she?!" He shouted, the demon coward away from him. "Where is SHE?!"

"I-I'm sorry Father; s-she was gone when I got here. I'm sorry; she is t-trying to escape." The puny demon stuttered out.

Lucifer growled again and then wraps his fingers around the demons neck, squeezing his hand so tightly its face starts to turn red. Just before it can pass out he throws it to the ground, the demon gasps for air.

"You are to report to Alistair, he is to do whatever he sees fit until I return." The demon begins shaking; he has signed his own death warrant. "Go, NOW!" Lucifer commands, the demon slithers from his sight.

Lucifer flexes his wings and takes off into the tunnels of Hell searching for his little angel, he is confident she couldn't have gotten too far.

He is proven wrong however when he catches a glimpse of her feathers disappearing through the Earth portal. He throws his powers out in anger, killing seven demons who were hovering nearby.

"Get that portal open and FIND HER!" His voice bellows through the cave before he turns away, heading towards the dungeons.

The screams, cries and stench of blood reach his senses minutes before he reaches his destination. He finds the snivelling demon who allowed his angel to escape on the rack being carved by Alistair. He watches for a few moments as the demon screeches in pain.

"Thank you Alistair for warming him up for me." The torturer bows to Lucifer before he exits with a cackle.

"Now then, I will show you what happens when you lose something of mine."

The demon's screams could be heard echoing far from the dungeons.

* * *

_A.N; So, there you go. Rochel is back. I hope you liked this chapter. _

_I hope that you are beginning to understanding my version of Lucifer more now. _

_Please let me know what you think._


	6. Lucifer

_A.N; Hello my darlings! Sorry it has been so long! _

_This chapter is going to be completely about Lucifer. We know what happened to Rochel after The Fall, but this will be about what happened to Lucifer. I hope that this will help you understand this version of Lucifer too. _

_P.S. I know that the true form of angels do not look like humans, but I will be describing Rochel's form like her human vessel because that's how I picture her and it is easier for storytelling (in my opinion, not much you can say about a form the size of the Chrysler building; plus we don't know much about the appearance of SPN angel's true forms)._

**Chapter 6; Lucifer**

Lucifer looked upon the newly created angel and he knew. He would protect her, care for her, nurture her; she is his little angel.

As the years passed Lucifer taught Rochel how to use her Grace, how to fly and how to fight. As the years progressed so did his love for her, as did her love for him. He could see the love and adoration in her beautiful hazel eyes. Her loyalty to him was obvious by the way her Grace submitted to his presence, how her Grace sought out his.

As she grew she became more radiant and more beautiful, her wings were stunning; soft brown and white feathers with speckled dots of chocolate and gold. Her hair was dark chocolate with fines strands of light gold that shone when highlighted by the sun.

Lucifer watched her become a beautiful, mature angel; and turned jealous. He was afraid that she would be taken away from him, or that she would cast him aside; so he pulled her tighter to him. He was possessive, keeping her secluded on high clouds surrounded by stone pillars.

* * *

Centuries passed uneventful, until God created Humans. He commanded the angels to love and watch over his new creations.

Lucifer hated the hairless apes. They were primitive, ugly and dull. His despised the creatures, he would not love them. Eventually he was pushed to rebelling against his Father, it was a drastic measure but he refused to obey his Father this time. He turned other angels against Him, he chose those whom only needed a few words to convince them. His army was almost ready, just one more angel. The one he needed by his side most.

* * *

_"No. No, brother, this is wrong." _Her words rang in his ears, ones of defiance. The anger bubbling within him began to swell uncontrollably. "Brother you must know this is wrong?" Her words were the last straw.

He frowned deeply at her, when she flinches he knows that his rage must show. "I protected you. I doted on you. I love you, and you show me disloyalty in return!" He breathes harshly.

"Brother please, calm yourself." Rochel pleaded, but he was too far gone. He could see the panic in her eyes, the tension in her wings. He felt the overwhelming urge to dominate and mark her so that if they were ever parted she, and all angels, would know that she belong to, and with, him. She is his.

* * *

The millennia Lucifer spent locked away in the coldest, darkest depths of Hell were excruciating. The frozen metal bars of his cage burned his skin, cold blisters marred his skin for days, slow healing caused by his separation from heaven. The cold was unbearable. He constantly shivered, his breath came in puffed clouds of condensation. The cold seeps to his core and he desperately wishes for the warming light of the sun, he imagines the golden rays shining upon him, chasing away the bitter cold and warming his Grace. But it never comes.

His once magnificent wings were in tatters, his feathers fanned out around him as the fell from the bone. He sits huddled in the centre surrounded by gold, beryl, lapis lazuli, turquoise and emerald coloured feathers; all of them singed black.

The only light in the dark was an unnatural, harsh white light that lit his prison; allowing him to see his own physical carnage, and a reminder that he is alone. When he speaks his voice echoes into the darkness, it does not rebound off any surface, it just dissipates into nothing.

His only comfort is in his mind. He imagines he is with Rochel. He envisions her sitting before him, her warm eyes melting the cold, her gentle fingers caressing his battered wings, her soft voice soothing his Grace. He pictures them together, lying leisurely on a cloud watching the rising sun. He fantasises about running his fingers through her silken hair, feeling their wings brush casually.

For the first time in his creation, Lucifer cries.

* * *

His time in the pit had made him harsh, he loathed his father and his siblings; they had cast him out into a horrifying prison. Even more he hated the humans, if not for them his uprising never would have happened. He finds the apes repulsive and he will destroy them.

* * *

He'd found her. At last he had found her.

"Rochel, I missed you." He stated, allowing himself to take in the aura of her Grace.

"Lucifer," She answered, he felt her Grace become submissive, reacting to him, as it always had. He bent his head to her neck and inhaled her scent, he breathed a content sigh. He caressed her cheek.

"Missed the feel of your presence," He paused to relish in the touch of her skin. "and the feeling of our Graces together, melting into one another." He pressed every inch of his vessel to hers, and he inhaled he scent again, only this time he stiffened and growled.

"You smell like Castiel." Lucifer snarled their brother's name. "You are Mine." He growled savagely, rage surged in waves within him. He had been without her for so long, he couldn't bear the thought of another touching her. "Mine. I love you so much. Why do you disobey me? Why do you seek the company of the others? I will replace his smell."

He looked at her, the clothes tattered and her head hung low. He inwardly cured himself when he took in the bruises and cuts, he really hadn't meant to hurt her; he just _needed _her.

He heard a demon, disgusting things, calling him. Deciding that now isn't the time to taken her he pressed a kiss to her head and he silently left.

* * *

"Release her!" He barked, the demon holding Rochel by her throat dropped her instantly, and she collapsed to the floor. In a blink Lucifer was stood in front of the demon. Fear flickered in the demons black eyes, which pleased him, they should fear him. Lucifer pressed his hand to the man's skull and the demon fried from the inside.

He crouched in front of her. "Hush, I'm here now." He whispered gently as his fingers brushed her cheek. He placed one arm around her shoulder, the other under her knees and lifted her from the ground; she hung limply in his arms. He turned to her three companions.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." He said before they disappeared.

He was slightly worried when he became unresponsive but knew she was relatively unharmed. He watched as she began to stir.

She looked at Lucifer. "Where am I?" She demanded.

He smiled. "Why you're home of course."

* * *

He watches as her feathers disappear through the Earth portal. He throws his powers out in anger, killing seven demons that were hovering nearby.

"Get that portal open and FIND HER!" His voice bellows through the cave before he turns away, heading towards the dungeons. He feels unbridled anger raging a storm within him.

The screams, cries and stench of blood reach his senses minutes before he reaches his destination. He finds the snivelling demon who allowed his angel to escape on the rack being carved by Alistair. He watches for a few moments as the demon screeches in pain.

"Thank you Alistair for warming him up for me."

* * *

Later he sits, alone, in his chambers. He hates the emptiness, he had once again grown accustomed to the warm presence of Rochel and now she was gone, again. His thoughts are bitterly thrown back into the pit, remembering the empty cold. He doesn't want to be alone, he cannot bear it. He will find her and bring her home to him.

* * *

_A.N; My version of Lucifer's wing colour is based on a passage in Ezekiel "__Every precious stone was your covering: The ruby, the topaz, and the diamond; The beryl, the onyx, and the jasper; The lapis lazuli, the turquoise, and the emerald; And the gold,"  
Read more: __ does-the-bible-say-what-the-devil-satan-or-demons-look-like/#ixzz34Am6MnNV_

_Beryl is a light shade of green and lapis lazuli is a dark blue._

_I know that the events are very different when in Rochel's point of view, but that's why. She know feels that Lucifer see's her as a possession and she sees him as a monster. Whereas Lucifer doesn't think what he has done is wrong, he doesn't realise how much he has hurt her, he adores her. He needs to have her close because she is the only thing he has left, no family as the angels hate him, and he needs to cling to her after the time in the pit._


End file.
